wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XIII
Jagienka sama wytopiła duży garnek niedźwiedziego sadła, którego pierwszą kwartę wypił Maćko z ochotą, albowiem było świeże, nie przypalone i miało zapach dzięgielu, którego znająca się na lekach dziewczyna dorzuciła w miarę do garnka. Pokrzepił się też zaraz Maćko na duchu i nabrał nadziei, że wyzdrowieje. – Tego mi było trzeba – mówił. – Jak się w człeku wszystko godnie wytłuści, to się może i ta, psia mać, drzazga którędy wypsnie. Następne kwarty nie smakowały mu jednak tak dobrze jak pierwsza, ale pił przez rozum. Jagienka dodawała mu też otuchy, mówiąc: – Będziecie zdrowi. Biludowi z Ostroga wbili ogniwa od kolczugi głęboko pod karkiem, a od sadła mu wyszły. Jeno, jak się rana otworzy, trzeba skromem bobrowym zatykać. – A skrom masz? – Mamy. Jeśli zasię świeżego będzie trzeba, to pójdziem ze Zbyszkiem do żeremiów. O bobra nietrudno. Ale nie wadziłoby także, żebyście jakiemu świętemu co przyobiecali, takiemu, który jest patronem od ran. – Mnie już to przez głowę przechodziło, tylko że nie wiem dobrze: któremu? Święty Jerzy jest patronem rycerzów: on ci strzeże wojennika od przygody i wżdy męstwa we wszelakiej potrzebie mu przydawa, a powiadają, że często osobą własną po sprawiedliwej stronie staje i niemiłych Bogu bić pomaga. Ale taki. co sam rad bije, rzadko rad sam smaruje, i od tego może być inny, któremu on nie będzie chciał wchodzić w drogę. Każdy święty ma w niebie swój urząd i swoją gospodarkę – to się wie! A jeden do drugiego nigdy się nie miesza, bo z tego mogłyby niezgody wyniknąć, w niebie zaś nie przystoi się świętym wadzić alibo się potykać... Są Kosma i Damian, też wielcy święci, do których się medycy modlą o to, by choróbska na świecie nie wyginęły, gdyż inaczej nie mieliby co jeść. Jest także święta Apolonia od zębów i święty Liboriusz od kamienia –ale to wszystko nie to! Przyjedzie opat, to mi powie, do kogo mam się udać – bo i nie byle kleryk wszystkie tajemnice boskie posiadł, i nie każdy takie rzeczy wie, chociaż ma głowę wygoloną. – A żebyście samemu Panu Jezusowi ślubowali. – Pewnie, że On nad wszystkimi. Ale to byłoby tak, jakoby mi, nie przymierzając, twój ojciec chłopa pobił, a ja bym do Krakowa do króla na skargę jechał. Co by mi ta król powiedział? Powiedziałby tak: "Ja nad całym Królestwem gospodarz, a ty do mnie z twoim chłopem przychodzisz! A to nie masz urzędów? nie możesz iść do grodu, do mojego kasztelana i pośrzednika?" Pan Jezus jest gospodarzem nad całym światem – rozumiesz? –a od mniejszych spraw ma świętych. – To ja wam powiem – rzekł Zbyszko, który nadszedł na koniec rozmowy – ślubujcie naszej nieboszczce królowej, że jeśli się za wami przyczyni, to pielgrzymkę do Krakowa, do jej grobu odprawicie. Albo to się tam mało cudów już w naszych oczach przygodziło? Po co obcych świętych szukać, kiedy jest swoja Pani od innych lepsza. – Ba! Żebym to wiedział, że ona od ran! – A choćby ta i nie była od ran! Nie będzie się śmiał na nią skrzywić byle święty, a skrzywi się, to jeszcze sam od Pana Boga oberwie, boć to przecie nie żadna zwyczajna nawojka, ale królowa polska... – Która w ostatku pogańską krainę do krześcijańskiej wiary przywiodła. Toś mądrze rzekł – odpowiedział Maćko. – Wysoko ona tam musi siadać w boskim wiecu i pewno, że lada pachołek przeciw niej nie wskóra. Tak też uczynię, jak radzisz, żebym tak zdrów był! Rada ta podobała się i Jagience, która nie mogła oprzeć się podziwieniu dla Zbyszkowego rozumu, a Maćko uczynił uroczysty ślub tego samego wieczora i odtąd z większą jeszcze otuchą pił niedźwiedzie sadło, wyglądając z dnia na dzień niechybnego uzdrowienia. Po tygodniu jednak począł tracić nadzieję. Mówił, że sadło "burzy" mu w żywocie, a na skórze, wedle ostatniego żebra, coś mu rośnie jakoby guz. Po dziesięciu dniach było jeszcze gorzej: guz urósł i poczerwieniał, a sam Maćko zesłabł bardzo, i gdy przyszła gorączka, począł znów gotować się na śmierć. Aż pewnej nocy zbudził nagle Zbyszka: – Zapal wartko łuczywo – rzekł – bo cości się dzieje ze mną, ale nie wiem, czy co dobrego, czy złego. Zbyszko zerwał się na równe nogi i nie krzesząc ognia, rozdmuchał w przyległej do komory izbie ognisko, zapalił od niego smolną szczypkę i wrócił. – Co z wami? – Co ze mną! Guz mi coś przebodło, pewno zadziora! Trzymam ci ją, ale wydobyć nie mogę! czuję jeno, jako mi pod pazdurami brzęka i zbyrczy... – Zadziera! nic innego. Chyćcie dobrze i ciągnijcie. Maćko jął się przekręcać i syczeć z bólu, ale tkał palce coraz głębiej, póki nie objął dobrze twardego przedmiotu; wreszcie szarpnął i wyciągnął. – O Jezu! – Jest? – spytał Zbyszko. – Jest. Aż na mnie zimne poty uderzyły. Ale jest: patrzaj! To rzekłszy, pokazał Zbyszkowi podługowatą, ostrą drzazgę, która się była od źle ukutego grotu odłupała i od kilku miesięcy tkwiła w ciele. – Chwała Bogu i królowej Jadwidze! Teraz będziecie zdrowi. – Może, że mi ulżyło, ale okrutnie boli – mówił Maćko, wyciskając guz, z którego poczęła wypływać obficie krew pomieszana z ropą. – Tyle będzie tego paskudztwa w człeku mniej, to i musi chorość popuścić. Jagienka mówiła, że teraz trzeba będzie skromem bobrowym zatykać. – Pójdziemy po bobra zaraz jutro. Maćkowi jednakże zrobiło się zaraz nazajutrz znakomicie lepiej. Spał do późna, a zbudziwszy się, wołał o jedzenie. Na niedźwiedzie sadło nie mógł już patrzeć, ale za to rozbito mu dwadzieścia jaj do rynki, gdyż na więcej nie chciała przez ostrożność Jagienka pozwolić. On zaś spożył je łapczywie wraz z półbochenkiem chleba i popił garncem piwa, po czym jął wołać, by mu przywiedli Zycha, bo mu się uczyniło wesoło. Posłał więc Zbyszko jednego ze swoich Turczynków, darowanych przez Zawiszę, po Zycha, który siadł na koń i przyjechał po południu, właśnie wtedy kiedy młodzi wybierali się do Odstajanego jeziorka po bobry. Było z początku śmiechu, żartów i śpiewania przy miodzie bez miary, ale później starzy poczęli rozmawiać o dzieciach i wychwalać każdy swoje. – Co to za chłop Zbyszko! – mówił Maćko – to takiego drugiego na świecie nie ma. A mężne to, a wartkie jako ryś, a sprawne. Wiecie! jak go na śmierć w Krakowie prowadzili, to tak dziewki w oknach piszczały, jakby je kto z tyłu stojący szydłem kłuł, i to jakie dziewki: rycerskie i kasztelańskie córki, o różnych cudnych mieszczkach nie wspominając. – A niech ta będą i kasztelańskie, i cudne, a od mojej Jagien–ki nie lepsze! – odrzekł Zych ze Zgorzelic. – Albo ja wam mówię, że lepsze? Milszej dziewki ku ludziom niże Jagienka chyba nie znaleźć. – Ja też na Zbyszka nic nie powiadam: kuszę ci bez pokrętki naciąga!... – I niedźwiedzia sam jeden podeprze. Widzieliście, jak go ciął? Cały łeb z jedną łapą odwalił. – Łeb odwalił, ale podparł nie sam. Jagienka mu pomogła. – Pomogła?... nie mówił mi nic. – Bo jej obiecał... że to dziewce wstyd po nocy do boru chodzić. Mnie zaraz powiedziała, jako było. Inne rade zmyślają, ale ona prawdy nie ukryje. Szczerze rzekłszy, nie byłem rad, bo kto ta wie... Chciałem ją skrzyczeć, ona zasie powiedziała tak: "Jak ja sama wianka nie upilnuje, to i wy, tatulu, nie upilnujecie, ale nie bójcie się. Zbyszko też wie, co rycerska cześć". – Bo pewno. Przecie i dziś sami poszli. – Ale przed wieczorem wrócą. Po nocy diabeł najgorszy, a wstydzić się dziewce nie potrzeba, bo ciemno. Maćko pomyślał chwilę, po czym rzekł jakby do siebie: – A wszelako radzi się oni widzą... – Ba! Żeby to innej nie był ślubował. – To, jak wiecie, jest rycerski obyczaj... Który by z młodych swojej paniej nie miał, tego inni za prostaka uważają... Ślubował on pawie czuby i te musi ze łbów pozdzierać, gdyż poprzysiągł na rycerską cześć; Lichtensteina też musi dostać, ale od innych ślubów może go opat uwolnić. – Opat zjedzie lada dzień... – Myślicie? – spytał Maćko, po czym ozwał się znów: –Wreszcie co tam takie ślubowanie, kiedy Jurand wręcz mu powiedział, że dziewki nie da! Czyją innemu obiecał, czy na służbę Bożą ochwiarował, tego ja nie wiem – ale wręcz powiedział, że nie da... – Mówiłżem wam – zapytał Zych – że opat tak Jagienkę miłuje, jakby była jego? Ostatni raz to jej rzekł tak: "Krewnych mam jeno po kądzieli, ale z tej kądzieli więcej będzie nici dla ciebie niż dla nich". Na to Maćko spojrzał niespokojnie, a nawet podejrzliwie na Zycha i dopiero po chwili odpowiedział: – Naszej krzywdy przecie byście nie chcieli... – Za Jagienką pójdą Moczydoły – rzekł wymijająco Zych. – Zaraz? – Zaraz. Innej bym nie popuścił, a jej popuszczę. – Bogdaniec i tak w połowie Zbyszków, a da Bóg zdrowie, to mu go zagospodaruję jako się patrzy. Miłujecież wy Zbyszka? Na to Zych począł mrugać oczyma i rzekł: – Gorzej to, że jakoś Jagienka, byle kto o nim wspomniał, zaraz się do ściany obraca. – A jak wspominacie innych? – Jak innego wspomnę, to jeno prychnie i powiada: "czegóż?!" – Ano widzicie. Da Bóg, ze przy takiej dziewce zapomni Zbyszko o tamtej. Ja stary, a też bym zapomniał... Napijecie się miodu? – Napiję się. – No, opat... juści mądry człowiek! Bywają między opatami, jako wiecie, całkiem świeccy ludzie, ale ten, choć między mnichami nie siedzi – przecie jest ksiądz – a ksiądz zawsze lepiej poradzi od zwykłego człeka, bo i na czytaniu się zna, i z Duchem Świętym jest w pobliskości. A wy, że dziewczynie zaraz Moczydoły puścicie – to słusznie. Ja też, byle Pan Jezus do zdrowia pomógł, co będę mógł Wilkowi z Brzozowej kmieciów odmówić, to odmówię. Po źrebiu dobrej ziemi każdemu dam, bo w Bogdańcu ziemi nie brak. A Wilkowi niech się na Boże Narodzenie pokłonią i do mnie przyjdą. Albo to im nie wolno? Z czasem to i grodek w Bogdańcu zbuduję, godny kasztelik z dębów i z rowem wokół... Zbyszko i Jagienka niech sobie ninie na polowiczko razem chadzają... Myślę, że i śniegu niezadługo czekać... Wezwyczai się jedno do drugiego – i chłopak o tamtej zapomni. Niech sobie chadzają. Co tam długo gadać! Dalibyście mu Jagienkę czy nie dali? – Dałbym. Z dawna my to przecie uradzili, żeby jedno było dla drugiego, a Moczydoły i Bogdaniec dla naszych wnuków. – Grady! – zawołał z radością Maćko. – Bóg da, że posypie się ich jak gradu. – Opat będzie ich nam krzcił... – Byle nadążył! – zawołał wesoło Zych. – Ale was to już dawno w takiej radości nie widziałem. Bo mi pocieszno w sercu... Zadziora wyszła, a co do Zbyszka, wy się o niego nie bójcie. Wczoraj, jak Jagienka na koń siadała... wiecie... wiatr dął... Pytam ja tedy Zbyszka: "Widziałeś?" – a jego zaraz ciągoty wzięły. I tom też zmiarkował, że z początku mało ze sobą gadali, a teraz, jak razem chodzą, to ciągle jedno ku drugiemu szyję obraca i tak uradzają... uradzają!". Napijcie się jeszcze. – Napiję się... – Za zdrowie Zbyszka i Jagienki! Krzyżacy 13